Ever Lasting Flames
by Nifawiwa
Summary: Monica (a.k.a Catherine) is a cold person. She's not familiar to positive emotions. When she was given Geass, she decided to fight against Britannia. And to wait for the one could truly lead a rebellion. When that one rises, she immediately decides to follow him. But is everything she had known really the truth? That could change a lot. Maybe even the ending of the rebellion.
1. Chapter 1 How It All Began

**A/N: Hey! This is my first Code Geass fanfic. I've written other fanfics in other fandoms though. I just want to say a couple of things before this starts...**

 **1\. For those who already read my fanfics, sorry! I'm working on it, I swear! It just that free time is hard for me to get by. But I promise the next chapter will be out soon!**

 **2\. I've already posted some of this story's chapters on Wattpad, with the username ZibZib. I don't recommend reading it, because then you would know what will happen, and that's not fun! So because I have some chapters already written, for I while I should be able to update regularly.**

 **3\. About the story on Wattpad... I've made some changes here, so it won't be identical.**

 **4\. You may already read '** _ **We Are The Warriors**_ **' by MizukiLawliet. It's a great story, I strongly recommend reading it. The thing is, some details and points in this story is similar to that one's, so I just want to say ahead of time, that I am in no way stealing her ideas, I already had them in July or something, and I have already planned out the whole plot-line. So, yeah. But just in case, I asked her if she was okay with it.**

 **Great, now that that's over with, let's go on with the actual chapter!**

Chapter 1 – _How it all began..._

Darkness. I was surrounded by darkness. I couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't think. I could only wait. Wait for the light to appear.  
It was a long wait.  
But what I first saw was even worse than the darkness.  
That moment I wished I was blind. I wished... for the darkness to come back.  
It didn't.

I laid flat on my back and stared at the gray ceiling. Everything was that color here. The cement above me, the walls, the bars. The men that tossed me here were dressed the same color as well. They came here occasionally. They spared me, even though my parents were murdered in cold blood. At first I wondered why. Why I wasn't let to join them. But later they told me they that were going to sell me. Yeah, just like that. I didn't know when or where or to whom. I may be even sold by pieces for all I know.

Well, I _was_ what they call 'beautiful'. Long, silky, raven black hair that framed my pale face. My eyes were deep brown, covered in naturally black and large eyelashes, and I had baby pink full lips. I had, from what I've heard, beautiful curves. But I paid no attention to my beauty. It served me no cause. In only got me in trouble some times.

Yes, I have knowledge of why my parents met their cruel fate. My father had enemies. Many enemies. Many Japanese, Area 11 haters. And my father married an eleven. My parent's were rich though. That might have been also one of the reasons why. Anyway, I don't think about it anymore. I only think on how I will get my revenge when I get out. And day by day, the hatred I felt for them grew into hatred for the whole Britannia. If I ever get out, I swear, I'll do everything I can to bring it down. Yes, I was, after all, just a small and fragile girl, but it didn't matter.

Then one day, something changed.

Two of the men came into my cellar. The room was rather small, and about in the middle of it it was separated by a wall of bars. I was the one behind them.

But they weren't alone. They were dragging someone. When they came closer I saw it was a boy, maybe older than me, with short light purple hair. He was wearing what looked like a uniform from an asylum. He was unconscious and bonded up. His mouth was covered too.

They opened the door made of bars to my dirty cell. I was curled up in a ball in my usual place, the corner. The men just threw the boy in and closed it.

"You sure it's him? We'd be in a lot of trouble if not." The first one grunted as he eyed the unconscious boy.

"I'm telling you, I got the information that the military is looking for him, and with it came a description. There's no doubt." He said firmly. "I'm sure he's worth a lot."

"Yeah, probably." The first one agreed and they made their way out of here.

I waited for about a minute to make sure they were gone. Then I slowly began rising from my position. I was wearing the same outfit from the day they took me. A loose, once white dress. Now it was the same color as those dull walls. It's been months after all.

I carefully made my way to the bonded-up boy. I made the assumption that he's considered as handsome. You see, I have problems with living and communicating with other people like everyone else. I guess you could call me 'cold-hearted'. But even I understood that this wasn't just your regular boy in front of me. I mean, not everyday you get to see violet-haired person in such a suit.

I stared at the new-come for good five minutes and examined him. Then I decided to loosen up his binds. I doubted that I will get in trouble for that. He's not going anywhere and there's nothing worse they can do to me. No, actually they could, but I didn't care anymore. So I carefully sat on the floor and began working on the zips. His legs were zipped together and his arms wrapped around his chest with black straps. I finished by loosing them and now the boy laid on his back freely.

When I was beginning to uncover his mouth, the men came back. I didn't move an inch from the boy, just turned my indifferent gaze to them.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" One yelled to me.

"I believe I just untied this boy, if you are unable to see." I snapped.

"I know that! Don't mock me girl!" He was angered. "I swear, I'll put a bullet in your head, you dirty half-blood! We'll just sell you in pieces, it may be even easier that way."

"If you wish." I shrugged.

"What's wrong with you?" The other one spat out, but confusion was evident in his voice. "Aren't you scared?"

"Even if I was, what would that change? Certainly not my situation. I have no rights to word, so it doesn't matter how I feel. Humans are not all equal. But even now, in this situation," I smirked coldly."I'm higher than you. Because I, unlike you, am not a _moron_."

"That's it!" The first one yelled out and pulled out a gun. "It will be easier for all of us if you were dead. Say hello to your mommy and daddy from us." And with that he shot. But the pain I waited for didn't come.

The once unconscious boy leaped to his feat and blocked the bullet with his body. It hit him right in the head and he fell to the ground. I was staring at the now dead boy, with a blood puddle forming around his head. His eyes were closed. I was sincerely shocked. I had no idea why he did that. Why do humans do such things? No, they don't. From what I know, it isn't normal to just sacrifice yourself for a person you've never met before.

"Well, that's unfortunate. But they did say to bring him dead or alive, so it doesn't matter." The man grunted.

I fell to my knees near the boy. I couldn't get my eyes off him. I imagine my face should be even paler than usually and my eyes wide. But this boy...

Suddenly he grabbed my arm nearest him. That shocked me to no end. He should have been dead, right?

Just as he touched me, something began happening. I was now seeing myself in third person, and different visions began flowing to my head. I saw different colors swirling around me. I didn't understand what was going on, I didn't understand anything anymore. Then a voice filled my head. Somehow I knew it was the boy's.

" _You seem like you have a reason for living. If I granted you power, would you be able to go on? I propose a deal. In exchange for the power, you will have to make my one dream come true. Accept this contract, and accept it's conditions. With this power you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life. A you prepared for this?"_

 _"Yes."_ I said firmly, without really thinking it through _._ I didn't have the time. _"I accept the terms of your contract."_

I was back in real world and I found myself looking at the unmoving boy.

"Hey! You hear me?!" I heard one of the men yell. I guess I was zoned out for a bit. They have opened the door and one of them was about a meter from me, pointing a gun to my head.

"Yes, humans are not all equal." I began coldly as I rose. "But who chooses who is higher and who is lower? Who has the right to do so? Why is a king better than a slave? Is he better? Or has he just have power? Does being weak make you bad? Does being strong make you good?"

"Enough with this nonsense! What the hell are you even talking about?" He yelled again and came closer.

"No one can tell." I answered my own questions, ignoring the man. "And I don't care."

With those words I directed my gaze to the man in front of me. I don't know how, but I just knew what to do. I changed his reality. His vision, his hearing, all of his senses. With that he dropped the angered expression and lowered his gun. But then, as he turned around and saw the other guy, he directed his gun at him, and an outraged look covered his face.

"How the hell are you still alive?! I thought I killed you!" He shouted.

Before the other one said or did anything, I changed his vision as well. With that he pulled out a gun and also directed it at him. Rage and hate could be seen on both of their faces.

"This time I'll make sure you die!" They both yelled and shot at the same time. And then two men fell to the ground, dead. The bullets hit their heads directly. Huh, guess they were quite the shooters.

I slowly began walking out of my cellar. Shock was still there, and now I was even trembling a bit. But I managed to control myself. I managed to understand the situation.

"This should be..."I murmured under my breath."...interesting."

 _...probably._

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! The next one will be up on Sunday hopefully. In the mean time, pleasepleaseplease tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Power Of Geass

Chapter 2 – _The power of Geass_

Only when I successfully made it out of their hideout, I began thinking what will I do next. I had no idea where I am. But the most reasonable solution for me is to find my thirty-year-old brother. He was living on his own alone for the past ten years. Sure, I haven't seen him in a while, but he's my only hope now. I had no wish on going to a Foster's home. Besides, I was fifteen, and I don't know how many people would want me as their foster child.

So I found the nearest police station and reported everything that happened. Well, except the part where I technically killed every man there. I just said they drank something or had an argument and went on a killing rampage. They believed me. I actually had a file, that stated I was a missing child. So it didn't take them long to go to the place and investigate, while calling my only remaining relative, my brother. He came. He came and he took me away to his place. He lived in Area 11.

My brother, Riley, was also rich. Well, that was to be expected. When you looked at us two, you could see some similarities. We both had that raven colored hair, his being a bit longer than usual for a man, and we both had those deep brown eyes. The differences were mainly our skin. His, unlike mine, was darker and not so soft. Sure, some details were also different, but you could tell we're relatives by looking at us. But he changed his surname for some reason when he moved out, so now he was Riley Mandrake. And from now on I will be called Monica Mandrake.

The car drive was slow. Well, technically it wasn't, but it felt like it. Riley tried to make a conversation, but every time he asked me something, I remained silent. I wasn't the 'talkative' one if you can say that. The only words I said to his were my new name. After about half an hour he gave up. He already knew what kind of person I was, he was just making sure I remained the same.

Finally his car drove into the yard in front of the big Riley's manor. He even had his own maid, that was saying something. The building itself was white with yellow ornaments here and there. The windows were huge and crystal clear from where I could see. The garden was well kept also.

''Alright Monica, we're here.'' Riley announced as he stopped the car and got out of it. I slowly followed him.

He walked to the door, and it was opened by a young and probably considered rather pretty woman. His maid.

''Good evening sir.'' She bowed respectfully and moved from the entrance.

''Hello Linda, this is my sister Monica.'' Riley introduced me. ''She will be staying with us from now on.

''It's a pleasure to meet you miss.'' The maid bowed again. I remained silent, just examined her. She had long blond hair that was braided in one braid and it laid on her back. She was wearing the usual maid's uniform. From the several stains on the front and the whiteness of the cloth, I figured that she an amateur and even managed to spill this morning's tea.

''Don't mind her Linda.'' Riley quickly said, seeing that the maid was getting confused of my silence and gaze. ''She only communicates when she feels it's needed. That is rarely.'' He chuckled. ''Why don't you show her her room, and I'll go work on the papers. There's a lot to do...'' He muttered to himself as he walked away to what I assumed was his study.

The manor wasn't so luxurious as you would think. It wasn't even that big. There were heavily polished wooden stairs in the first room leading up to the second floor. That's where the maid, Linda, led me. I followed her silently until we reached the second floor. There were one corridor on the left, and one on the right. We went into the left one.

My room was even bigger than the one I had when I lived with my parents. It had a king sized bed and a giant window on the right of it. It also had a closet, which was at this time empty, and a bathroom.

After I examined my surroundings, I turned to the maid.

''Thank you.'' I said indifferently. My tone was usually that. Indifferent or cold.

Linda bowed and asked if I needed anything. I just shook my head lightly. Then she left me alone in my room.

–-

After a few days, Linda came to my room and announced there was someone to see me. My brother was gone at the time, working. I rose from my bed and followed Linda to the main room. I had a good idea who it might be.

And there, right next to the door, stood the same violet-haired boy. I saw that he was wearing the same outfit, but now I could see his eyes. They were lime colored and big, and their gaze was similar to mine. But for a second there, I thought I saw something else in them when our eyes met. But that something disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

''Good evening.'' He began when we were close enough. ''My name is K.K.''

I nodded. ''Please follow me.'' I said and began going back to my room. Linda stayed there.

We were both silent until we reached my room. There I let him in and closed the door. He walked over to the bed and fell onto it on his back.

I stared at him for about two minutes, waiting for him to say something. But I was greeted with silence as well.

''You don't really talk a lot, do you?'' He said in a bored tone finally. ''But yet you made that speech to those men.''

''I only communicate when I think is necessary. But am I wrong to make an assumption that you're not the talkative one either? Am I wrong to guess that you're not going to answer my questions?'' Those thoughts were swirling in my head for a while now. He gave the impression more of a spectator's than an answering machine's.

''No, you're right. I'm not going to answer your questions. Not yet anyway. I'm only here because of the contract we made. I'll only help you when your life is in danger, thus endangering our contract.'' He answered simply from the bed.

''By your words I can only come to a conclusion that you're going to stay here.'' I sighed and walked closer to him.

''Yes.'' He nodded and yawned. ''Well, do you have anything to tell me? What have you learned this past few days?''

''Even though you refuse to answer any questions, you expect me to do it. But I'll be glad to.'' I smirked and laid on my bed across from him, with my hands behind my head. ''I'm just expecting you to answer one of my questions. What is the name of my power? I assume it has one.''

''Yes, it does.'' He sat up so he could look at my face. ''It's called Geass.''

''So I'm not the only one who has this power then. Alright,'' I made myself more comfortable and directed my gaze to the ceiling. ''In order for my Geass to work, I have to have direct eye-contact. It seems it doesn't have limits on how many times I can use it on one person. I can only make a person see and hear what they've already experienced, in other words I can only replay their memories. It appears the person on whom I used my Geass does not have any memory of the event afterwards. The duration of the vision can go up to two hours. When I take control of a person, I can see in my head every possible memory, thus I can choose which ever I want. The person on whom I use my power cannot tell the difference from reality and my created vision. He will forget everything that was happening at that moment and only focus on the memory. I also learned that I can change the angle on the person's already-seeing reality. Then he will have memory of seeing it differently.'' I finished and clapped my tongue. I did a lot of experiments these past few days.

''My my, you sure learned a lot in only a couple of days.'' He admired and fell back onto the bed. ''But you know, your powers will become stronger with time. I don't know what they will become, because every Geass is different on a person.''

I stayed silent and just thought everything over. With this Geass my dreams of bringing Britannia to it's knees become more reachable. Still, I doubt I could do it alone. No, I would need allies. Powerful allies.

Not long after I heard my brother come back. He walked over to my room and went into it.

''Hey, how are you doing? I was just... Who's he?'' Riley stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the boy.

I rose from my bed and directed my gaze to him. ''This is K.K. He will be staying with me for the time being.'' I stated and awaited his reaction.

''But... Monica, you can't just bring in some boy and let him stay here. Do you even know him that well?'' He asked doubtfully.

''Yes.'' I said firmly. ''I repeat: he will be staying with me. He won't be a bother to you. And I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about him.''

I saw that Riley still wanted to argue, so I added ''I trust him.''

That was my trump card. Even he knows I trust no one, so if I say something like that, I mean business.

He was shocked to hear me say that, but as I thought, he didn't argue anymore.

 **A/N: And here's chapter two for you! Woo hoo!**

 **Review? I'll give you a hug if you do.**


	3. Chapter 3 Basic Life

Chapter 3 – _Basic life_

A few years have passed since I gained my Geass. K.K. stayed all that time at my place. My brother tried to get him out many times, but everytime he met my icy gaze. When I first came here he told me that from now on I'll have all the rights to this house as well as he does. That means I'm the second master to this manor. So technically if he can bring anyone he wants, so can I. Even he knows and has to agree to that.

And it's as K.K. predicted. My powers did grow stronger as the years passed. Now I don't have to limit myself to only my victim's memories. Now I can manipulate his vision so that he would see _my_ memories, and he would accept it as reality. And just recently I began to have even more control over the visions. Little by little, I'm beginning to be able to change the details of the memories. For example, if the memory is playing outside, I can make it so it would be inside. If what I'm thinking is correct, if this goes on, I will be able to change the visions completely to my liking. And the longest duration was also more than before. Of course, for my powers to grow stronger I needed to use my Geass sometimes. And so I did. Shame it didn't work on K.K. though. I really wanted to see what was up with him.

I also joined the Japanese terrorists when I was sixteen. I had to start somewhere, right? And almost immediately I was signed to the group that eliminated, let's say, guards. That I could do. If they didn't wore helmets, I either killed them, or kept them occupied, both using my Geass. If they wore protection, well... We took them out anyway. Of course, no one knew about my Geass. Not wanting to only rely on my power, I learned how to pilot a knightmare. And I was pretty good at it. The one person that excelled at that and the only one who was slightly better than me was a girl named Kallen. Funny enough, she went to the same school I did. Ashford Academy.

''Miss Monica, it's time for you to get up.'' Linda called, standing near my bed. I wasn't sleeping. I was actually in insomniac, which meant I only slept from three to four hours a night. K.K. was sleeping in the same bed, but I didn't mind. My brother did though. He even tried speaking with me about a topic I'd rather not talk about. So I ignored him for about a month after that.

I didn't say anything, just stood up from my bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Usually I get ready in about ten minutes. When I'm finished in the bathroom, I dress in my school's uniform and comb my hair. Then I make it in a low loose bun. That's my main hairstyle.

The trip to my school is a short one. By feet I go about fifteen minutes. I always try to arrive right on the dot when the bell rings. That is, when I go to school. Because of my terrorist activity, I don't show up there that much.

''Hey Mon! Long time no see!'' I was greeted by one of the student council members, Shirley, when I walked into class. She and the other members were the only people that I had what you could call a 'relationship'. Other students just think I'm weird and creepy because of my personality. I don't talk to them, but I'm not shy. When they hear me speak, my tone is either indifferent, bored or cold. If they catch my gaze, shivers go up their spine. I rarely come to school, but I'm one of the highest students there. I've never once here smiled genuinely, only smirked. Yes, I was indeed a strange person.

''It has only been a week.'' I stated as I found my seat.

''Well yeah, but you come here so rarely. You know we all miss you.'' The girl chirped.

''No you don't.''

''Oh c'mon, don't be so dark. Of course we do.'' Shirley said cheerfully just as the bell rang.

Everyone thinks the reason why I rarely come to school is that I receive teachings at home because of my 'incapability' to properly communicate with other people and because I have some 'health problems'. That should be enough to satisfy anyone. My brother knows what I'm actually doing though. He's also against Britannia, and even though he thinks it's too dangerous for me to be a terrorist, he still covers up for me.

Kallen's excuse is health problems as well. But she, unlike me, gets along with people well and has many acquaintances, or should I call them 'friends'. I guess you could say the council members are my friends also, but that's how it seems to them. In reality, it doesn't reach my heart.

At the moment I was piloting a knightmare and following every order the voice gave us. It's strange really, I could swear I've heard that voice somewhere before. He certainly knew what he was doing. Every move we made by his command was a success. If he would lead us, I'm sure, victory would be hours and Britannia would fall.

It seemed that this battle would soon be ours, but suddenly another enemy unit appeared. I was nearby, and I thought I should attack it with the others, but I didn't. After watching for a few moments I concluded that it's an advanced unit and there's no way we could beat him with our knightmares. He's too good.

I, unlike others, didn't just stormed head on and attacked him. I stayed in my post and awaited further instructions. I seriously doubted that any strategy we would use against it would succeed. Finally the voice instructed me and the others to surround him and attack.

''Going against that unit is a suicide.'' I stated calmly as I twirled my high ponytail. From the voice's tone I could tell he was getting really nervous. I guess he, like any other, thought it would soon be checkmate. ''We have never seen anything like it.''

''That's why we have to destroy it.'' He said firmly. I didn't argue with him any longer. I knew this battle was decided when this advanced unit showed up.

But before we could get to our posts, the unit destroyed half of our group. I thought it would be intelligent for now to stay out of his way and wait for a better opportunity. I had no intention on dying yet.

The unit kept going forward and destroying everything in his path. I kept my eye on him and saw how he went into some building and attacked a knightmare that was hiding there. It must have been where the voice was at. If that's the case, I can't let him get caught or die. He's our best chance at defeating Britannia.

Just when I was near the fight scene, Kallen's unit shot out and attacked the advanced one. Thinking it's probably my best chance, I marched forward and attacked him from the other side, thus giving time for the attacked knightmare to flee. Me and Kallen are excellent pilots, so that unit had to try real hard to defeat us both at the same time. First went Kallen, she activated her ejection seat so she would escape. Not too long after I had no choice but to eject as well. I just hoped we gave enough time for the knightmare to escape.

Kallen and the others went to their hideout, where the saved elevens were, but I didn't. It was dangerous to remain in Shinjuku, so when I ejected I went over to the other side of the wall, out of this area. But ever from there I heard that prince Clovis ceased fire. That meant that all the remaining resistance should be alright.

I'll find out who that voice was, I swear.

As expected, the government blamed the terrorists for all the murders in Shinjuku ghetto. They say we released poison gas, while in reality they killed every Eleven, Japanese, there. It sickens me to think that Britannia is ruled by such people.

What sickened me even more is how some of our class boys reacted. It seems they found the footage with the dead Elevens _amusing._ What else can you expect from britannians really?

The next day I went to school even more zoned out than normally. All night I was thinking and trying to remember to whom that voice belonged. I can't say I was doing a great job. And I also wondered why was 'cease fire' ordered. I didn't even sleep a bit that night.

''Hey!'' Shirley snapped her fingers in front of my face. I blinked a few times and looked at her. ''Why are you zoning out so much today?''

''Oh, I apologize. I was trying to remember something.'' I said and directed my gaze to Kallen. She came to school today as well and was surrounded by other girls. We didn't interact at school, so that no one would draw attention to us.

''Oh, did I interrupt you?'' Shirley asked surprised. I wasn't really acting myself.

''No, not at all. I had trouble all day remembering it, so doesn't matter.'' I stated.

''Well, I hope you will be today at the meeting.'' She said as the bell rang and the classes started.

All day I was listening to voices and trying to recall if any of them seemed familiar. I was beginning to give up, when the teacher asked Lelouch to answer a question. When he started talking, my eyes widened a bit, but I hide it immediately.

His voice was extremely close to the one's on the radio. Could it be him? I'm not sure. It could be. All I could do for now is stalk him a bit while he's here and see if he slips up. If not, well...

It was lunch brake and I went to the inner yard. It was where most of the students were at this time. I was leaning to a colon and pretending to read, while some of the girls and Kallen were eating not too far away. Suddenly they screamed that a bee was there and ran to all direction. I watched from my book as Kallen ran to a nearby bush and killed the bee that came after her.

''God I hate this!'' She exclaimed. ''I'm sick and tired of acting like a freaking invalid!'' She thought no one was watching her, but I saw how Lelouch came to her from behind.

I shifted my position, so that I would have a better view of them, but still keeping myself out of their view. Kallen looked a bit nervous, while Lelouch was really serious. I don't know how or where, but there's a possibility he saw her in Shinjuku.

''Can-can I help you with something?'' She stuttered out as she swallowed her sandwich. I now looked directly at Lelouch's face.

''I want answers.'' He said firmly. Just as he did that his left eye changed to the same sign as mine did everytime I used my Geass.

 _He's the voice on the radio. And he has Geass._

 _I guess this is what someone calls, 'my lucky day'._

 **Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4 Allies

**A/N: I just want to say that I really loved writing this chapter for some reason :D And I hope you'll enjoy reading it.**

 _ **Darth Lelouch: Oh yes, you can count on that. I've made some big plans for her and the story...**_

 _ **MizuLawliet: I'm glad you liked it :D/Huh. How did that happen? I mean, I know your username starts with Mizu, but something just clicked in my head and I wrote Mizuki :D I changed it already ;)**_

 _ **Guest: Thanks!**_

Chapter 4 – _Allies_

''Of course.'' Kallen said immediately.

Lelouch asked different questions and I concluded that he really did see her. And now I know what his Geass is. He can make anyone do anything if what I'm thinking is correct. Absolute Obedience. That's really helpful. The problem with my power is I don't know how will a person react and what he will do. You see, if I replay a memory to a thirty-year-old when he was ten, he will act differently than in the memory.

After the final question Kallen snapped back. Her gaze was un-fazed for a moment, then she repeated her question. So, I guess his Geass works similar to mine. It leaves no memory of what happened.

''I already got what I wanted.'' He said coldly and was beginning to leave. But he turned around. ''Oh wait, just to be sure,'' I saw his Geass activate again and he said ''Don't tell anyone about Shinjuku.''

''What do you mean about Shinjuku?'' Kallen asked suspiciously. Oh, so his Geass can only work once per person. I guess that makes sense. It's a powerful Geass after all. ''Why would you say that?''

I saw that this surprised Lelouch deeply. He was in shock for a moment then went back to his serious and now firm expression. ''Go back to class.'' He ordered.

''As soon as I get an answer I will.'' Kallen countered rising her voice.

Lelouch began to back away, when Shirley called from the window. ''Hey Lulu! Kallen! You know it's time to head to the cam lab, you better get a move on!''

''Ah crap, it's my turn to set up for class!'' Lelouch exclaimed and ran off. _Nice save._

Kallen eyed him for a moment and began heading in my direction. I lowered my book. If she asks, I'm not going to pretend. She was walking past me, but she slowed her pace when and murmured ''He may know something.''

''So I've heard.'' I responded. Thinking that it would be best if no one else knew that Lelouch is that voice I added ''But don't be quick to jump to conclusions. He may have meant something different.''

She nodded as she walked away. I sighed and began heading to class as well.

I decided to wait for the next day and think what I should do.

The last bell rang and everyone was getting ready to head home or wherever they needed. Lelouch was one of them. I packed my bag and walked over to him. I decided to confront him directly.

''Lelouch.'' I announced my presence to him. He was with Rivalz, and they were now heading out of the classroom.

''Yes Monica?'' He asked surprised. I rarely talked to him, so no wonder.

''I would require a minute with you alone.'' I stated in my indifferent tone. No, I wasn't asking. I was saying a fact. I noticed how the others began looking at us. It was an interesting event indeed.

''Can it wait for tomorrow? I'm kinda in a hurry.'' He said and was beginning to go out.

I narrowed my eyes a bit and grabbed his arm. He did not expect that. ''No, it cannot.'' I said and began practically dragging the shocked Lelouch where I wanted to.

''Where exactly are we going?'' He asked about a minute later.

''The library.'' I answered. I figured that at this time there shouldn't be anyone else there.

''Why?''

''So we would not be interrupted.''

I could tell that raised his suspicion. His Geass probably worked like mine and he needed direct eye-contact. So all I would need to do is not look into his eyes. But I actually had a plan in mind that required eye-contact.

We went up the stairs that led to the library. I quickly went over it and checked if anyone was here. As expected, it was clear. But just to be on the safe side, I led Lelouch to the furthest corner.

''Alright, can you now tell me why dragged me here?'' Lelouch asked with curiosity and suspicion in his voice.

I moved my gaze directly to his eyes and activated my Geass. You see, I earlier mentioned that when I do that I can see all the memories of that person in my mind and then choose one to play. I wanted to find out more about him. I seriously doubted that he would tell me willingly, besides, he used his Geass on Kallen, so he needed to taste his own medicine.

When my Geass is activated, the victim freezes, like time stopped for them. I went back to Lelouch's childhood and found...

 _He's a prince!_

With that my eyes widened and I let the information sink in. I looked more into it and found some really interesting details.

All this process took about three seconds.

I shut down my Geass and with that Lelouch snapped back. He blinked a few times before he regained his composure.

''Well? What is it that you wanted to discuss?'' He repeated.

I thought for a moment on how I will now approach this. He's a prince after all, a _Britannian_ prince. I despised Britannia, but it seemed he did as well, judging by his memories.

Might as well make a show.

I bowed a bit and smirked, keeping my gaze to his eyes and said ''Catherine Manson at your service, Lelouch vi Britannia.''

With those words I immediately directed my eyes to the books to the right of him, but even from there I could see that he turned ghost-white.

''Yeah, real funny.'' He kept on his act, but his voice was trembling a bit. ''Don't tell me you called me just for this.''

''Do I look like someone who 'jokes' around?'' I asked with an ice-cold voice. I could see he shivered from it, and he was beginning to lose his cool with my words.

''Y-you're serious?'' He stuttered out. ''Then-''

''How do I know you're the Eleventh prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and the son of the 98th Emperor Charles zi Britannia and lady Marianne vi Britannia, and seventeenth in line for the imperial throne?'' I finished his question calmly. ''I'll be more than glad to answer it. You wouldn't want to waste your Geass on me on such a petty thing, am I wrong?''

At that point he broke and grabbed me by my arms and shook. ''Alright, who the hell are you?!'' Confusion and even a bit of fear was seen on his face, but it was obvious he hated not knowing. I can rely to that.

I was still keeping my gaze off of his eyes. ''I already told you, my name is Catherine Manson. The name I use here is an alias. And I am no witch if that is what you are assuming, I was merely at the right place at the right time.''

''That doesn't explain anything.'' He was getting frustrated and backed away a bit.

''I will explain everything of importance once you promise you won't use your Geass on me, unless it's absolutely necessary. But you will find no need for it, I will follow your commands.'' I stated calmly and smirked. Shirley once said that my smirks crept everyone out. Maybe that was true, because Lelouch shivered again.

''Alright, I promise I won't use my Geass on you.'' He finally said seriously. I directed my gaze to him at that moment. ''Now explain.''

''Gladly.'' I said and folded my arms. ''Kallen is not the only terrorist in this school. I am one as well. And I was in Shinjuku that day. I was the one that said that going up against that advanced unit is a suicide.'' I paused for a moment. Lelouch gestured to continue. ''When I came to school the next day, I recognized that the voice we heard was of yours. When you confronted Kallen, I was nearby and had a good visual on how you used your Geass. I saw the sign in your left eye.''

''But...how do you know it?''

''Ah, and here come the more interesting part. You see, I also posses the power of Geass. I used it on you and that is how I have knowledge of you being a prince. And no,'' I added quickly when I saw he was beginning to say something. ''My Geass is not the same as yours.''

''Well.. That's definitely something.'' He finally said shocked, but tried to keep on his cool. ''Then... what is your Geass?''

''If I showed you, you would not realize it and forget immediately afterwards. But,'' I thought for a moment. ''I can show you a 'trick' I learned and your knowledge and memory of it will remain.''

I activated my Geass and turned his vision 90 degrees angle to the right. His eyes widened and he turned his head to the same direction.

''You know, I'm not really there.'' I smirked. I did another 90 degrees.

''You can change my vision?'' He asked as he completely turned around.

''Quite so. My main power is that I can choose a memory of yours and replay it, vision and sound included. You will accept it as reality and completely forget what was happening before. As years went by my power grew stronger and now I can show you my memories. I can now even moderate them to my liking. I learned this trick I'm demonstrating to you now at the very beginning though.'' With those words I shut down my Geass, and Lelouch turned around to face me again.

''That's amazing.'' He admired.

''And unlike for you, my Geass has no limits on how many times I can use it on one person.'' I added. ''Now Lelouch, I assume you have plans for Britannia's future. I offer you my alliance. I will follow you where ever you would go.'' I personally didn't like the idea of being someone's pawn, but I had to do this. I saw that Lelouch wants to be the king in this game. I had no intention an leading anyone, so I might as well give him that position.

''I accept your offer.'' He said firmly.

 **A/N: As you may have guessed, I'm kinda bad with canon characters. I think I make them too OOC. Oh well.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked this chapie! If you did, don't be shy and drop down a review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Amusing

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't posted in a while, school be crazy! And I can't say I'm getting a lot of support from you guys, so naturally I have less motivation than for my other story. So if you don't mind, I would really like to receive some reviews! That should speed up the process.**

 **I just now realized that I haven't done a disclaimer for this story -_-**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass in any possible way, even though I would most likely enjoy that.**

Chapter 5 - _Amusing_

''Just one more question I've been meaning to ask you for a while.'' Lelouch suddenly stopped me when I was beginning to go out of the library. I looked at him with a questioning gaze. ''Why do you always talk like that?'

''Like what?'' I asked sincerely confused.

''Well, so... formally.''

''I do not know how else to speak.'' I answered simply.

''But you should try speaking more casually, like everyone else. Who knows, maybe then you will finally get a date.'' Lelouch laughed a bit. I blinked at him and raised my brows.

''I don't believe I understand.'' I stated and crossed my arms. We were at the library for some time, and the sun was beginning to go down.

''You know, about half of the boys in our class has a crush on you.'' Lelouch chuckled. ''But at the same time they're scared to death of you.''

''I believe you are mistaken.'' I said neutrally. ''They cannot have any feelings towards me, since they do not know me and I have never communicated with them.''

''I see.'' Lelouch seemed deep in thought for a moment. ''You're pretty intimidating. I wasn't really that surprised when I learned that you're a terrorist. And you don't ever show your feelings or let them get in the way... I'm glad that you're on my side.'' He said seriously. I nodded.

''By the way,'' I began when we were exiting the room. ''You should probably do something about Kallen. She has suspicions on you.''

Millie, the Student Council president, informed us that from now on Kallen will also be a member of the council. Every student here has to be in a club, and since Kallen has 'health problems', the principle decided it would be best if she joined the council.

Because of that, I was now heading to the Student Council club house to 'celebrate', as Millie said. But as soon as I got there, I and some other members were tasked to find the lab data chip. Honestly, how can you lose something so important?

''Here it is! I found it! Look! This is it, right?'' Shirley exclaimed as she held out a microchip.

''What a relief you found our lab data.'' Nina said as she took it. I moved closer to them with crossed arms. It wasn't like I really cared about the thing anyway.

''Ah, good, my ass is killing me.'' Rivalz sighed with relief. I twitched a bit at his words. Lelouch honestly wants for me to start talking like _him_? No.

The doors opened to the room and Millie walked in, pushing a trolley full of food. ''Were you able to find it?'' She asked. ''I finished off on my end, shall we dig in?''

''Ah, wow!'' The blue-headed boy exclaimed. He was a big fan of food.

''Way to go Millie!'' Shirley cheered. We began descending the stairs, and only now I noticed that there were also Lelouch and Kallen. Wonder why. Though I had a pretty good idea.

''Hahah! You adore me, I know.'' The president said as she set down the plates full of fancy-cooked food.

''Uh, Millie? What is all this?'' Lelouch asked confused.

''Lelouch, don't you know? I thought that's why you brought her. We're inducting Kallen into the student council. It was my grandfather's idea actually.'' She then explained why exactly. Well, Kallen had a different kind of club activity going on...

''Oh, I'm Millie. President of the council, pleasure to meet you.'' She said sweetly to Kallen. The pink-head honestly seemed confused by all this and she probably felt uncomfortable.

One by one the other members introduced themselves. I didn't find the need, since she already knew my name. I guess it would just be good ethics, but I was never a fan of those. No one questioned my silence, they were used to me not talking very much by now.

The doors opened again and Nunnally showed up in her wheelchair. She was in interesting girl, almost an exact opposite of me. She was sweet, loving, caring, fragile, friendly. I, on the other hand, was harsh, cold, insensitive, firm, antisocial. But for some reason she still tried to be friends with me. I guess opposites attract.

I could never use my Geass on her, so I always found her interesting, because I didn't know what happened to her. When I looked into Lelouch's memories, I saw what happened. But I would still like to see her point of view. Oh well.

''Shirley? I'm sorry, but do you think you could set these up on the tables for for me?'' Nunnally asked with a her usual sweet and fragile voice.

''Oh sure, thanks Nunna!'' Shirley said cheerfully and ran to help her. That girl had nicknames for everyone it seems... Why exactly, I didn't know.

''Nunnally? What are you doing here?'' Lelouch asked. I moved a bit to my right, so I could get a visual of everything.

''This is Lelouch's sister.'' Millie explained to Kallen, which had a confused look in her eyes.

''I'm still in the middle school group, so I can't be on the council yet.'' The girl added.

''That's okay, you're an honorary member in our book.'' Rivalz said kindly and walked over to her.

''Hello there. It's a pleasure to meet you Kallen.'' Nunnally addressed her and smiled a bit.

''Thank you, you as well.''

Rivalz then placed a champagne bottle on the table with the words ''Alright, shall we kick this off with a toast?''

''Huh? Champagne?''

''But... We're in the student council, we shouldn't!'' Not only that, champagne was disgusting.

''Oh come on, loosen up you guys!'' Rivalz joked as he tried to pull out the plug.

''No way, we're gonna get in trouble!'' Shirley exclaimed as she tried to take away the bottle from the boy.

They struggled for a few seconds, and in that time I moved from the scene further, seeing as it cannot end well. Honestly, they were acting like children.

''Lelouch, heads up!'' Rivalz suddenly said and threw the bottle in his direction.

The dark-haired boy caught the bottle, but it was obvious he wanted to be left out of this. Shirley then ran to him and tried to snatch the alcohol from him now. After a moment they fell down, and the loose plug flew out in Kallen's direction. She quickly blocked it, but the fountain of champagne hit her head and left her wet.

There was a moment of silence when everyone just started at the scene.

''Well,'' I began. ''I believe that settles the argument.''

The next day when I came home, I was unpacking my bag when a small paper piece that didn't belong to me fell out. I eyed it suspiciously for a second before picking it up. I unfolded it and read what was written on it.

 _Tomorrow 16.00. The observation deck at Tokyo Tower._

Very specific and straight to the point. Good. Me and Lelouch decided that I will continue to act like any other terrorist. It wouldn't be wise to show everyone that I know more than they do. Not now anyway.

''What's that?'' K2 asked from my bed as I read the paper. I could tell by his voice that he's only asking of sheer boredom, he didn't actually care. But there was that spice in it, the same one it was always in, and I just couldn't place what kind...

''Instructions from Lelouch.'' I answered and riped the small note into pieces. Then I walked over to the trash bin and threw it away.

''Will you be getting into more trouble than usual?''

''I wouldn't know.'' I shrugged as I sat on my bed across from K2. ''But there is always that possibility.''

''As long as you don't get killed. You still have to fulfill my wish.'' He remained me again. After the fiftieth time I lost count.

''You sure enjoy saying that phrase a lot.'' I pointed out. ''And yet you refuse to enlighten me on what your wish is.''

''It's still not the time to tell you. Something hasn't happened yet.'' He murmured under her breath more to himself. ''And it's taking longer than usual.''

''I believe asking you what that is is pointless.'' I said and clapped my tongue in annoyance. Really, why so many secrets?

''Correct.''

I sighed and stood up. Might as well get ready for school tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6 Plans Do Work

**A/N: Ain't gonna lie, I was about to abandon this story when SOMEONE (I'm looking at you Monika) made me continue it. So, here it is, the 6th chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it! It took me like a month to write it, but oh well.**

 _ **I do not own Code Geass nor it's characters.**_

Chapter 6 – _Plans Do Work_

The speech for prince Clovis's death was a boring one. For one, I didn't care a bit about that guy. I hated him actually. He was responsible for all the deaths in Shinjuku that day. Not that I really care about them, but still. But no one really knew that, except who were there.

I wonder what Lelouch is going to do about this. He has something planned, I'm sure of it. If I would think hard enough, I'm sure I could figure it out. But why heat my head on such things, I'm still going to know it by the end of the day. Not only was Suzaku Kururugi falsely accused on what Lelouch did, but they're friends as well. Lelouch won't let him die just like that, right?

I arrived precisely 4 pm on the dot at Tokyo Tower. I have changed my clothes before coming here. Now I wore a black jacket, simple pair of tight jeans and dark brown high-heels. This was my usual outfit when not in school. Only my hair was in two low ponytails instead of one high. I consider cutting it actually. It was getting way too long for my taste.

I walked around the gallery slowly, taking in my surroundings. My eyes fell on a certain pink-head, who was also observing the photos, or so it seemed. Other three comrades were also here, just on the other side of the place. I glanced at the clock above Kallen. It said 16.01.

'' _Attention please, paging miss Kallen Stadtfeld from Ashford Academy. One of your personal effects has been turned in at the kiosk at the observation deck._ '' The speakers said. I glanced at her. She looked surprised. I guess there's nothing she really lost.

Me and the others followed her, keeping our distance. When she went to retrieve her belonging, the other three men chat some random nonsense, while I looked out the window. Well, so it seemed. In reality, I stood in such a place that I could observe Kallen without really looking at her. She seemed to examine that cellphone she retrieved, when suddenly she murmured something I didn't quite catch. After that she called with that phone. And I'm guessing retrieved instructions.

We followed her and boarded a train. After riding it for a while, she got another phone call. I can assume he asked her what she sees on both sides. Yes, good job picking Kallen for this, I would have never talked so much about a city. And I wouldn't have satisfied you I guess.

I couldn't hear what he said next, but Kallen glanced at all of us and began walking to the front of the train, so I guess he ordered that. We all followed her and slowly we made our way to the front.

The very first wagon was empty, and only one person stood in the far front, facing the other direction. I'm guessing that was Lelouch, who else could it be. My, where did he get that outfit?

''Was it you? On the phone?'' Kallen asked when we all came in.

He remained silent. Waiting for something I presume.

''Well? Was it you in Shinjuku?'' She asked louder and a bit angered by his silence. ''Was that cease fire your doing?''

''Hey, we're talking to you!''

Oh, now I get it.

As the train entered a tunnel, Lelouch turned around momentarily. He was waiting for this moment to have an effect. Wow. He really knows what he's doing, I can see that already.

''What do you think of my tour of the settlement?'' He asked with his voice slightly changed. Enough to not be recognized.

''Your tour?'' Ohgi asked confused.

''Oh come on, there's no way it was _this_ joker.'' One of the members huffed.

I smirked. Yeah, I can agree to that. That is, I could if I didn't know better.

''I wanted you to fully grasp the two: the settlement and the ghetto.'' Lelouch continued and made hand motions as he spoke.

''Yeah, we know. There's a difference between us and them. A very harsh one. That's why we resist them.'' Ohgi moved forward a bit.

''You're wrong.'' Lelouch said strongly. ''Britannia will not fall to terrorism.'' I like him even more now, he gets it. Oh god, where were you all my life?

''Fall?'' Yeah, Ohgi, _fall._ I can't really understand what is your point in fighting if not to defeat Britannia.

''It's little better than childish nuisance.'' Lelouch announced. Someone could get hurt by that comment, you know.

''What's that? You're calling us a bunch of kids?!'' Just like that.

''You should know your enemy. It is not the people, but Britannia itself. It is a war you must fight. But now on the innocent. Take up your sword! Fight for justice!''

''Oh please, that's all easy enough to say, is it?! Hiding behind that mask, why should we even trust you?'' Kallen shouted. Oh I don't know, maybe because he can lead us to victory? But that's just me and my thoughts.

''She's right! Loose the mask!'' People, are you that stupid? If he has a mask on, it's for a reason. Not because it's the latest fashion. Which I have no knowledge of though.

''Right. Are you going to show us your face or not?''

''Very well, I'll show you. But rather than my face, bare witness my to power.'' Ah, nice word play. ''If I deliver to you the impossible, then I might have earned your trust.''

…

This is boring. I wish I could do something. But instead I get to play the quiet and the not-so-important role. Even Kallen has something to do. I can't help but think that the only reason _I'm_ here is that if something happened to Lelouch's marvelous plan. Now I get to sit in the passenger's seat and wait for this whole fiasko to begin.

Opposite from me, Kallen was even shaking out of nervousness as she kept driving the self-decorated van closer the the britannians that kept so-called prince's murdered. Of course, I knew what happened in reality. But I can't quite figure out all the reasons for Lelouch to do this. I mean, yeah, it's a great opportunity to show your power not only to the resistance group, but to the whole world. But still, it felt like that wasn't the only reason.

I looked more closely to Suzaku Kururugi. I could have sworn I've seen him somewhere before. But I can't place where exactly. But I could try thinking in a possible pattern. Sometimes I see people that I know their faces are familiar to be, but I haven't met them anywhere before. That is usually what happens when I see the memories of a person and other people in them. They're like a blur to me, but I still remember their faces.

So Kururugi is probably from a memory of someone. Just that I've been looking into people's minds so much that I can't track from which one he came. Maybe if I'd seem him with that person, I'd be able to tell...

Finally the show began as the curtain that hid Lelouch burned down and he announced to the world ''I am Zero.''

Zero huh? Well, that is an interesting name. I could go and and philosophize about it for a moment, since I'm not really interested in what's going on. Now, the number itself, zero, is a very interesting one. It's neither a positive nor a negative number, which means it doesn't belong to neither of the sides. So Lelouch is saying he's neither with the terrorist nor with the britannians. He's a whole different kind. Yeah, I got that he doesn't approve of terrorism, so no wonder. He's like in between or something. For the general people I assume. I can see that Lelouch thought about this name carefully.

My attention was caught by a several knightmares landing around us. Kallen tensed up even more and her breathing became rapid.

''This is madness.'' She stuttered out, without hoping for an answer. She knew full well how I felt about this and that I'm not going to comment on it.

''First things first. Why don't you lose that mask?'' The commander of the britannian force (ugh, what's his name again... I think... Jeremiah? Yeah, that sounds about right) said. A bit amusement could be heard in his voice.

After a moment I heard a snap from Lelouch's fingers on top, it being a signal. Without a moment of hesitation I pressed the button I was supposed to, and the barricade that was hiding the so-called chemical weapon on the top of the van collapsed and revealed what was inside. I didn't see any of this, but I imagined it based on Lelouch's explanation. And as he told us, it's just a bluff, there isn't any poisonous gas inside.

I saw how Jeremiah began trembling out of horror. The the furthest knightmare opened and a woman with blue hair, Villetta Nu as I remember it, yelled something to her commander. I have to register every possible threat and make it possible for Lelouch's plan to succeed if something wouldn't go the way it was supposed to. But, of course, for that to work I'd have to have eye contact, so the moment I'd have it, I'd have to geass them into staying put.

''Fine, what are your demands?'' Jeremiah said through gritted teeth as he lowered his gun. Huh, it seems I missed some of the dialog.

''An exchange. This for Kururugi.'' Zero said confidently.

''Like hell.'' The man yelled back. ''He's charged with high treason for murdering a prince. I can't hand him over!''

''No, you're mistaken Jeremiah.'' Zero cut him off. ''He is no murderer. The man who killed Clovis... was myself!''

Seriously, he's such a drama queen. All he cares about is making a show.

Of course, this was greeted with loud gasps from the crowd. Yeah, no wonder. But why did they love the prince so much, that is one thing I don't get. I mean, what did he actually do for them?

''We are so screwed.'' Kallen was shaking really bad and honestly looked like she thought that.

''Get ahold of your emotions.'' I sighed. Her behavior was really getting on my nerves. ''No one forced you to attend this operation.''

I think she was too scared to actually register my words, but I didn't care. Why are people so emotional... Even if you died, what's such a big deal? It's only natural. One day all of us will die and you can't do anything about it. It just means our time has come.

''He's mad I tell you!'' Jeremiah yelled as a response to whatever Zero said. I kinda missed that. ''Disguising this truck as his highness's, he'll pay the price for mocking the crown!''

As the knightmares around as aimed, Lelouch spoke ''Careful! You don't want the public to know of orange, do you?''

Based on the sincere confusion on Jeremiah's face, I could tell that Lelouch made that up. Ah, he doesn't miss a chance to muddle up the crowd. I like his style.

After a moment he gently tapped his heel on the roof, indicating Kallen to drive slowly closer. I assume that is to get the distance required to use his geass.

''If I die, it'll all go public. If you don't want that to happen,'' Lelouch paused for a moment. ''You'll do everything in your power to let us go. Your prisoner as well!''

''Right, understood.'' Jeremiah said. Oh okay, so Lelouch geassed him already. Now it all depends on if the other britannians choose to obey him. ''You there, release the prisoner!''

Kallen next to me dramatically gasped while I just smirked. So far so good.

''What on Earth are you doing my lord?!'' Villetta yelled shocked.

''Get that man over here!'' The blue-haired officer commanded. I saw how the guard were hesitating. Well, we can't do anything about them. ''Hand him over, nobody gets in his way!''

''No, what are you thinking?!'' Another pilot went from his knightmare and yelled to Jeremiah. ''You can't do this!''

''Lord Kewell, this is an order!''

After a bit of more shouting, they finally released Kururugi. Lelouch got down from the van as well as me and Kallen got out of it and followed him. Us two were wearing matching white uniforms with glasses that hid our eyes. I kept mine on Villetta and the moment she... Yes! Got her!

For one moment her eyes landed on me and I immediately activated my geass. Something tells me she's wasn't going to easily obey Jeremiah, so I'll just play this one and... Alright, now she'll stay put for the next ten minutes. I saw how her expression changed to firm and calm as she went back into her knightmare. What she believes is happening is a checkup on the knightmares, so she won't move an inch.

''It's time to go Zero.'' Kallen said firmly.

''Well then, 'till next time.'' Lelouch said and pressed a button he had in his hand, thus releasing the colored smoke inside the so-called chemical weapon. That, of course, caused panic, which was exactly what Lelouch, Zero, was planning.

And his plans actually work.


	7. Chapter 7 Confusing To No End

**A/N: I'M BACK B*TCHES!**

 **Didn't expect this, did ya?**

 **To be honest, me neither.**

 **But I just rewatched Code Geass and I gotta say, I loved it even more than the first time. Sooo, naturallyyy, I had to continue this fanfic and when I started doing just that, ideas for different kind of plots just flooded over me and I was just like ''AHHH STAAAPH, I'M DOING IT ALREADY, ALRIGHT?! I'M DOING IT!''**

 **Yeah...**

 **Anyway, here is the seventh chapter of this terribly written story ^_^ Dis will be interesting sooner or later, I promise u. I hope.**

 ***cough* Maybe... review? Maybe?..**

Chapter 7 – _Confusing To No End_

Everything went perfectly just as Zero predicted it would. Even though I am not a fan of flying around, can't say I would have done a better job. All of us now were driving to some sort of hideout and I actually had a pretty good idea on what Zero was planning to do. Ohgi along with Kallen were relieved to no end that the plan worked and they didn't, well, die. The man we rescued, Suzaku Kururugi, was, to the least, feeling rather awkward and uncomfortable in the presence of us, especially Zero, who kept his composed self and stayed silent for the time being. As for me, the curiosity to know from where I've seen this man, Kururugi, was eating me from inside. Thinking that not only would I satisfy that need for answers, but most likely I would find some interesting and maybe important information, I decided to look into Suzaku's memory. Sure, it isn't a good thing to do, it was actually awful, since I literally invade the person's personal space, but I wasn't that kind of human that would limit myself to such things. I already lost the count on how many victims I had, so it was no big deal for me. If I have the power, I might as well use it.

With that thought in mind, I directed my gaze directly into Suzaku's eyes, and the moment he also for a second shifted his into mine, I immediately took control over his memories. They all flooded into me at once, like I was seeing hundreds films at the same time. And they weren't the same quality. How one's memory vibrant is depends on itself. If it happened a long time ago, it may have lost it's colors, and if the picture was deeply of importance to the person, I would see it as clearly as my own. That's why after such a long time I began to mix my memories with my victims'. That's why I began keeping a diary of some sorts, just so I could once in a while remind myself of who I am.

After the memories of Suzaku flooded into my mind, I was, simply put, intrigued by the man. Not only did I learn from where I've seen him - turns out he was a dear friend to Lelouch, maybe still is - but I also found out some very interesting details. If I hadn't seen the new-found prince's past, Suzaku's would have been at the top. But what caught my attention the most were actually quite recent events. I suppose I should report all this to Zero, seeing as how we're no allies and he is the one in command after all.

Not long after that we finally arrived at the desired place, – which was some old destroyed building, probably a school - where the rest of our little group awaited. It was obvious Zero wanted to speak to Suzaku in private, so he send me along with Ohgi and Kallen over to them, but before the leader walked away, I quickly shifted myself so that I was just behind him and grabbed a tiny peace of his cloak, signaling that he should hear me out. Making sure no one was really that close to us, I promptly whispered just loud enough for him to hear my information.

''I believe I have a rather good idea on what you wish to discuss with Kururugi, but before that hear my warning. If you believe you will be able to pursue Kururugi to join you, you are mistaken. His ideals and morals differ from yours, so it is impossible for him to agree with your methods. He believes Britannia can be changed from within.'' At this the man stiffened, though he chose not to show it. Obviously he really did think he could get Suzaku on his side. ''But of course, you should be aware of that.''

With that I let go of my grip, but before I walked away, I added:

''Chose your words accordingly. It is also very possible after this Kururugi will return to the court-marshal.''

After that I paced over to the other, where they were all discussing about Zero. Even though I found no interest in it, I still couldn't help but catch a few phrases. Still, my gaze was always directed to the fallen-apart auditorium of some sort, where our dear leader took Suzaku to to have their little chat. I wonder, did my warning did anything to affect it? Maybe it did, maybe it didn't, I might never know, but I was secretly glad when after a few minutes of talking the two men shook hands. It seems Lelouch did a good job at those words I mentioned. It's always better to be in good graces with such people as Suzaku. I guess I should also mention that little detail to our new leader.

…

When I got home, a surprise was waiting for me. And I don't mean a good or a bad one, just a plain one. It wasn't even exactly that, but I definitely didn't expect it. I mean, I've been living with K.K. for a few years now, and never once did he show some real emotions. I sometimes got that weird feeling that he seemed frustrated, but the boy managed to hide it very well. But today K.K. seemed different. I was always terrible at reading other people's feelings, but even I could see the clear change. When I entered my room I was met with an _impatient_ violette, who seemed to have been pacing around the room. The moment he directed his gaze to me, I could see a mix different kind of emotions swirling in those deep pools of lime. He actually seemed... anxious about something and at the same time irritated. Though another one, which I have no idea how I recognized, was present as well. Was K.K. ... hopeful?..

After I closed the door behind me, I dropped my small bag on the floor and crossed my arms, directing a questioning look to the boy. I was expecting that he would start hiding his... emotions when I came in, but to my surprise, he didn't. Now I really wanted an explanation.

''E-Catherine.'' K.K. began and even stuttered a bit. _He... stuttered?_ ''H-How was the mission?''

I lifted my brows and tilted my head a bit, completely confused at this point. _Since when do you care?_

''Quite the performance this Zero made. I understand why you chose to follow him, even though,'' The boy coughed a bit and straightened up, obviously trying to compose himself. ''There is no need for you to do that, you're completely capable of such things on your own. You shouldn't be the one to play the pawn.''

At this point my silence finally broke.

''Mind enlightening me on what occurred when I was away? You are not acting yourself.''

''Hmm, that may be true...'' The violette dazed off and unconsciously pulled one of those black straps on his suit, which actually reminded me something...

''May I ask you something? What is the reason for you to keep wearing this outfit? You could simply buy a new one, a more proper one.''

''Oh, is it bothering you?'' He asked a bit startled.

''It's not, but I do not believe a boy of your age should be wearing such a thing.'' I frowned a bit as I looked over his worn-out suit. ''I could buy you some decent clothes, you would look better. But you would have to tell me what is it you would want.''

To my immense surprise, a light pink blush appeared on his cheeks. The boy directed his eyes from me and again pulled that black strap. _Maybe he does that when he's nervous?.._

''T-That would be nice.'' He finally murmured just loud enough for me to hear. Seriously, what was up with him?

I unfolded my arms and walked closer to him, still not loosing that confused look in my eyes.

''Now would you be so kind and explain what is the reason for your sudden change?''

K.K. bit his lower lip a bit before answering. Clearly he was thinking over what he should say.

''Actually, I have something for you to do.'' He finally began. His tone seemed somehow... off. I couldn't quite place what I was hearing. ''You don't have to agree, but it should be... interesting experience for you. I know why you fight against Britannia and I also know you enjoy action, which is also one of the reasons why you joined the terrorists, right? Well, this specific mission... I'm sure it would be more thrilling than anything you've experienced so far. And it would be a perfect opportunity for you to finally use your Geass as it is meant to be.'' With those words he glared at me a bit.

''Hmm, well it certainly caught my interest.'' I began slowly, narrowing my eyes. ''But what will _you_ gain from it?''

K.K. looked at me startled and wide-eyed.

''M-Me? Why would you think that?''

''You would never suggest something for me if it was of no importance to you personally. You are, after all, just a spectator from what I've seen. Besides, your reaction just confirmed it.''

The boy seemed irritated with himself for a second, but quickly shook it off.

''Fine, there is something, but I can't reveal what to you now. It's still not the right time.'' He again bit his lip and thought for a second. ''Which actually reminds me something. Now that this Zero guy came along, will you be using your Geass more? And I mean _really_ using it, not just looking into the memories of your victims.''

''If Zero orders me, then I will.'' I shrugged and began walking towards my wardrobe. I should really change out of this outfit.

''Hold on.'' K.K. stopped me, grabbing my arm. I looked at him and saw irritation in his gaze. ''Why does he know about it?''

''I've informed him of it and demonstrated.'' I said indifferently, braking free from the violette's grip.

The boy's eye twitched a bit from annoyance and he crossed his arms. Hostility was radiating from him and for some reason I really didn't like it.

''May I ask, who is this Zero anyway? Are you somehow connected to him?'' K.K. asked coldly, which really surprised me. I was so used to his bored and indifferent tone, that this sudden change quite literally send shivers down my spine. Though I wasn't going to break that easy.

''Actually, you may not.'' I snapped. ''You are not my mother and I can have secrets of my own. You are not the only one here who believes that hiding important information from his so-called ally is an excusable thing to do and that is how this 'alliance' should work.'' Coldness radiated from my voice as I spoke those words.

With that I sharply turned away, but in that split second my eyes landed on his, in those pools of lime I caught a sign of hurt. And that was probably the most confusing and shocking thing I've seen all day.


End file.
